Let There Be Light
by All Hail Hyperion
Summary: Darkness holds a special grip on the human heart. A primal fear, but one that is beaten simply by turning on the lights. But what happens when the dark isn't easily defined? Or when turning on the lights isn't the answer? Powerful forces have set in motion ancient plans, and difficult decisions will have to be made in order to achieve victory. Titan!Percy. Percy/Zoe
1. A New Light

**AN: Hello and welcome to my first attempt at fiction writing. Constructive criticism is most certainly welcome. I promise only that my update schedule will be completely random. The pairing and the majority of the storyline are set. Strap in and pray that this isn't a train wreck, because that's what I'm going to be doing!**

**Disclaimer: Although I am from Texas, I'm pretty sure I do not currently have a career as a successful writer. Accordingly, it is with great regret that I must inform you that I am not Rick Riordan, nor do I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and stacks of fat cash are most certainly not being made off of this story.**

* * *

**A New Light**

The woman's face was shielded by her dark brown hair as she shot through the forest. Clothed in a tattered white tunic, she traveled recklessly through the brush and over the uneven ground at an astonishing pace. But with her every step, she could feel the pain growing while her hope dwindled. Even the trees of the forest seemed to be conspiring against her, their branches swaying and spreading in the wind to allow light through unhampered. Twists and turns in her path were futile, the shadows themselves fled her presence.

Suddenly, her foot caught on an unseen root, and the world seemed to spin as she tumbled roughly to the ground in the center of a clearing. In agony, she dragged herself across the forest floor to the base of a nearby tree, welcoming the darkness of the shadows it cast. A shocking realization hit the woman, '_The light, it's gone! Am I free?' _just before her body was wracked with pain.

As the convulsions came closer and closer together, her body began to glow brighter. Although of no use in combating the pain, the woman drew solace from the shadows that had surrounded her. Against the brutal light from overhead, the pulsing glow from the very core of her body was comforting and welcoming, providing a sense of security to the young woman. With the final pulse, the pain spiked and the light flared, her body arching, before slowly fading away.

As the cool shadows returned, she opened her eyes, gasping at the sight of the same golden glow that had just surrounded her coming from the radiant eyes of the infant now in her arms. "Perseus," she mumbled, before allowing herself to fall back against the base of the tree, dark brown hair falling around her face. The woman began to laugh uncontrollably, repeating the name in her melodic voice. Tears of joy streamed down from her golden eyes as relief hit her. She clutched her son to her chest and began to murmur, "We're safe Perseus, we're safe! I can protect you now. I will always watch over you."

As the last word left her mouth, she heard a laugh that made her blood run cold pierce the silence of the clearing. A burst of light from the center of the clearing forced her to shield her eyes. In place of the light stood a man clad in brilliant golden armor. The new figure stood tall, projecting a regal and fearsome presence. His armor gave off a sharp glare; light itself seemed to radiate outwards from the man. Blonde hair framed the aristocratic features of his face. With a well-set jaw and high cheekbones, his appearance screamed royalty, even as his eyes promised endless pain. The harsh golden fire of his orbs held a gaze impossibly cold.

"Now Asteria, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." His voice shattered the remnants of the young woman's hope as he casually walked towards her.

The despair was visible in her eyes as she pleaded, "Please, Hyperion, leave us be. Haven't you taken enough from me already?"

Letting out a short, biting laugh, he shifted his gaze to the boy that Asteria clutched tightly to herself. He crouched, bringing his hand up to trace the side of her face, locking eyes with her. "You thought you could run from me."

"Please Hyperion, please! Don't take him, please!" came the fearful response as she flinched away from his hand, turning to shield the boy with her body.

Hyperion straightened to his full height, holding Asteria's gaze the entire time. "The light is my domain, and I see _everything_ in my domain. You were foolish to think you could escape me, and for that you shall suffer. But for now, I have come only for that which is rightfully mine."

Asteria trembled with fear, pulling her child closer in a feeble attempt to keep him away from the Titan standing before her. Without warning, the light that radiated from Hyperion shot forward, wrapping the boy in a cocoon of light before disappearing, leaving Asteria grasping nothing but air. She let out a heart-wrenching cry and began sobbing uncontrollably as the sense of emptiness struck her. Devastated at the loss of her son, she could not bring herself to care as the same light that had ripped Perseus away began to wrap around her. His voice was the last thing she heard before the slipping into unconsciousness.

"I hope you will enjoy watching him grow as much as I will. I have such great plans for our son's future."

The light flared once and she was gone from the clearing, leaving Hyperion standing alone. "Such great plans indeed." A final flash signaled the Titan's departure as the shadows reclaimed the forest floor from the unnatural light.


	2. Si Vis Pacem

**Disclaimer: Unless my SSN magically changed overnight, I'm still not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Si Vis Pacem…**

"But my lord, Lord Kronos does not believe –"

"Enough Atlas! Of course Kronos does not believe any threat exists. My brother has been blinded by his desire for power. He refuses to believe that anything could possibly threaten his throne. He has forgotten that the very same ignorance led to our father's downfall so many eons ago. I do not care what Kronos says, we will prepare for war."

The man, the Titan, kneeling in front of the throne of solid light let out a long sigh. "Very well Lord Hyperion. What would you have me do?"

Silence. The Lord of the East sat in his throne, deep in troubled thought. "You are correct Atlas, my brother is still King. We cannot raise an army without his consent. But I fear it will be too late when he finally recognizes that Othrys is threatened. If we prevail, it will not be because of an army on the battlefield."

Hyperion rose, beckoning Atlas to follow as he strode out onto the balcony behind his throne. The palace in the sky flew above the eastern-most of the lands ruled over by the Titans. Everything to the west could be seen from the balcony as the setting sun cast its final rays across the world. Captivated, Hyperion took a moment to admire the sight. "Rebellion begins with one. What is to say it cannot end the same way?" Hyperion asked, turning to Atlas. "You will take my son Perseus. Beat him, break him down, make him suffer. And when you have completed this, reforge him into a weapon. By his trials he will become a true Titan, one worthy to wield the light."

"As you wish, it shall be done." Atlas responded, studying the fire in the Titan's eyes. "By your leave Lord Hyperion?"

"Be here tomorrow at daybreak. You are dismissed Atlas."

The younger Titan bowed before disappearing in a flash of light. Hyperion leaned against the railing of the balcony, studying the vast expanse below him. He sighed, "It is a dangerous game that we play, my brothers."

An adolescent boy sat on a rocky outcropping, overlooking the forest below Hyperion's palace in the East. The full moon was bright in the night sky, and a cool wind blew lightly over the cliff, rustling through the forest.

Years ago, in an attempt to escape his father's attention, the boy had stumbled across the outcropping. While useless as a hiding spot, the location provided a clear view of the sky, free from the dominating presence of his father. For reasons unknown to him, the stars had always had a calming effect on the boy. As the years went by, the excursions became routine.

As always, the boy's attention was captivated by the thousands of stars overhead. Lost in thought, he was unaware of the presence of another.

"Percy."

"Selene, you look absolutely radiant tonight."

The woman joined her sibling on the edge of the cliff. "I'd say I was flattered, but you haven't even looked at me."

As he turned his head, the unmistakable silver of his sister's eyes came into view, framed by the long, flowing wisps of her platinum hair. "No, but I can see the moon. Close enough," he replied jokingly.

Selene chuckled and gave her brother a playful shove, before adopting a somber expression. "Father is sending you away tomorrow," she stated calmly, though the concern was evident in her eyes.

"It was only a matter of time Selene, you knew that. We knew that."

"I can see through your mask Percy, we may be only half-siblings, but I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you." There was no point in lying, attempting to hide something from his sister was pointless.

"Perhaps it has something to do with being the bastard child of the glorious Hyperion, Titan of Light and almighty Lord of the East!" he erupted, the frustration in his voice clear. "Or maybe that my sole purpose in life is to become a weapon for the Titans! I exist only to destroy, Selene. How do you think that makes me feel?!"

She moved closer to Percy, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. "I know exactly how that affects you, we've discussed this before. But that's not what's really bothering you, is it?"

As she spoke, she watched the fiery color of his eyes fade back to their familiar golden glow. The fear in his eyes and the worry in his voice were clear, "War is coming."

Selene paused, considering his words. "The Titans may have declined since the beginning of their reign, but they are still a force to be reckoned with. And as much as it displeases you, the blood running through your veins ensures that you will be the same. You will not enjoy your time with Atlas, but you will be better off for it. Victory will be inevitable."

He let out a short, bitter laugh, "And that my dear sister is exactly what I fear. There is a reassuring certainty in defeat. Imprisonment, exile, death. At least in defeat I can be sure of the consequences. But victory, victory is truly frightening." He exhaled heavily, as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. "So long as there is war, weapons have purpose. But what about after it is all over, when I have fulfilled my sole purpose? What happens then? Will I be tossed to the side like a broken sword? I am the bastard child of a Titan; I have no domain to watch over. I am simply a puppet doing the bidding of my masters, Selene. Should I even want to win?"

"I cannot answer your questions Percy. But you know as well as I that you will have a decision to make. I know you will make the right choice, I have faith in you."

The two locked eyes, a brief moment of understanding between siblings, before Selene rose from the edge of the cliff. "Good night Percy." A flash of silver and she was gone. _'And good luck.'_ Perseus looked up at the sky, the moon's light just a little brighter now, before leaving the outcropping.

Perseus spun around, confused by his surroundings. White floor, white walls, and a single white table with two chairs in the center of the room, the Spartan appearance was strangely comforting. Above him, the ceiling was open to a night sky filled with the twinkling of the many stars.

"Hello Perseus." The soft voice rang out through the room. Startled, his eyes snapped down from the sky, discovering a beautiful young woman now seated across from him. Her brown hair hung down her back, braided neatly, and her tunic was the same white as the room. Golden eyes were far from rare amongst the Titans, but there was something about this woman's that made them unnervingly familiar. "Please, take a seat. I have much to explain and little time in which to do so."

"Who are you? And where am I?" asked Perseus as he pulled out the other chair.

"We'll start with the where. You are in a memory, more specifically, one of my memories," answered the woman. She held up her palm to prevent him from interrupting. "As for how, you are dreaming. I am generally concerned only with dreams of a more prophetic nature, but it makes for a convenient loophole in situations where I am otherwise…restrained from more normal forms of communication. Now, watch," she commanded in the same soft tone.

"But what –"

"I will answer all of your questions in due time Perseus, but for now, please, watch," she interrupted, as the room changed into a forest.

A replica of the woman seated across from him appeared, a look of sheer terror on her face. She was running for her life through the dense underbrush, but was clearly tiring. A sudden flash of light in front of the woman forced him to shield his eyes. When his vision cleared, he witnessed a familiar figure throw the woman to the ground. '_Hyperion!_' His father's harsh laugh triggered a surge of anger. Perseus began to move towards the pair to stop what he knew was coming.

"Stop," she commanded in the same calm voice. "Everything that you are seeing has already happened. You cannot change the past, Perseus, but you will influence the future." She adopted a sad smile as she continued, "That was the day that my son was conceived." The scene shifted, revealing a clearing and fewer trees. "And this, this was the day he was taken from me."

Perseus watched as the woman stumbled into the clearing, unable to help when she collapsed to the ground. As the glowing grew noticeably stronger, the sense of familiarity hit him again. '_There's something about that color that I should know, but I just can't…_' he thought before the glowing light disappeared, leaving an infant Titan in its place.

"My eyes!" he shouted, spinning to find the woman, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes; eyes the exact same color as his. "But then…"

"I'm your mother Perseus."

* * *

**AN: The first two chapters are aimed at setting Percy's background as a Titan. Now that the majority of that has been accomplished, the pace will begin to pick up. Until next time, make good choices. **


End file.
